Escape
2nd Dimension Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Ha ha! You have fell to my Trap! Wang Dora: We should have known. Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: And even though, I have a Friend from your Dimension. Doraemom: Our Friend? (And then, somebody is right next to him and it was Dr Achimoff) Dr Achimoff: Did you miss me!? Dora Kid: (Gasp) Dr Achimoff!! (And that makes Doraemons and Thier Friends Angry, But the 2nd Dimension counterparts are so confused) Alt-2 Phineas: You know that guy? Doraemon: Yes, he is our Enemy who was trying to hurt Us! Alt-2 Phineas: What! You dirty rotten Villain! Dr Achimoff: Thank you, and this time you are gonna get Blast! (And Norm-Bots are gonna Blast, The Resistance even their Counterparts are gonna fight) Big G: If is the last day of Me, then I'll have to Sing (Deep Breath) (And makes his Friends Scare, and they cover their ears, but the other are confused) Sneech: COVER YOU EARS!! Peter: Why? (But G is now singing and is Horrible, Everybody cover their Ears because is Loud) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: (Scream) MY EARS!! Phineas: HIS SINGING IS HORRIBLE!! Noby: I KNOW IT IS!, BIG G IS TRYING TO BECOME A ROCKSTAR! AND EVEN THOUGHT HIS BAD AT SINGING!! Buford: I like this Song! Baljeet: YOU LIKE IT!? Buford: That's right, Can I sing with you. Alt-2 Buford: Me Too. Big G: Sure why not! (The three of them are singing together and make Everybody cover their ears and it stop) Big G: Thank you Everybody,we hope you like our song! (They open their eyes and saw Dr Achimoff and Doofenshmirtz (Second Dimension) are still cover their ears, and Now this their chance to escape) Phineas: Their distracted come on everyone! (They went to the Cart, But their Pets are gonna save their Counterparts) Perry: Come one let's get on of here! (They help them and they ran to the Cart) Alt-2 Candace: I really hate their Singing! (She gonna push the cart, but Doraemon and Noby came) Doraemon: You hop aboard we will do it (And nod at him and jump into the Cart) Noby: Okay, Ready Doraemon! Doraemon: Ready! (He bring something out from his 4th Dimensional Pocket and it was) The Locomotive Kit! (They put it on their head and eat the Coals with Water, and it make a Steam on their Heads) Doraemon & Noby: Choo! Choo (They make the Cart go Faster) Pinky: Wow! We going Fast! Sue: And they gave up on Us! (But the Norm-Bots are chasing them) Pinky: Or maybe Not! (Doraemon bring something out on his Dimensional Pocket and it wwas) Doraemon: Railroad Crossing Kit! (He put on the Track) (But the Norm-Bots just ram the The Railroad Crossing Kit) Terry: They are sure big Traffic ones! Doraemon: Help us up! (Phineas and Ferb help Noby and Doraemon to get in the Cart and put the the Kit on Doraemon's 4th Dimensional Pocket) Alt-2 Candace: Great they are still chasing us! But we have Stop them no matter What! (The Doraemons bring out their 4th Dimensional Stuff to the Agents, Perry got a Silver Air Cannon from Dora Kid, Terry got A Cape from El Matadora, Pinky got a Shock Gun from Dora-Rinho and Peter got a Nunchuck from Wang Dora and they ready to Fight! Perry: Alright! You ready Dora Kid! Dora Kid: Yes! I'm ready! Perry: Alright let's do this! (They are blast the Norm-Bots from their Air Cannon and everyone got so Surpirse they are very going Marksmanship) Alt-2 Phineas: Um,Perry can you do that like him? (The Platyborg shrug him) I guess you will. Noby: Great job you too! Hold them off no matter what! Dora Kid: We can't because.... I'M HUNGRY!!! Perry: ME TOO!!! Baljeet: Great, now we have to hold them off! Alt-2 Candace: Don't Worry I'll handle this, Alright you Scrap Metals let's dance! ('' ''She sinks her staff into the Norm-bots, She uses in to vault and hit another, then rip the head off the first bot. Big G stares wide eyed) Big G: I am so in love with her right now! Jaidora: What? Big G: Nothing. (And then she destroyed two bots.) Alt-2 Candace: Alright that we hold them off, Okay everyone we have reach to the end of the tunnels! (Everybody are ready to Battle, Alt-2 Candace turn the turntile and Cart got to the right, but Baljeet is Gonna fall off the card but Sneech grab Him) Baljeet: (Scream) MAMA!! (Sneech put him back to the Cart) Thank you. Sneech: You're welcome! Dora-Nichov: (he bring out his 4th Dimensional muffles and is a round ball, and then he turn into a WereCat) Alright here goes! (He gonna drink the Tobacco sauce, but the Cart turn left and his Tabasco sauce went to Chihuahuaborg Mouth, and make him breath Fire and him Scream from the sauce) Alt-2 Pinky: (Scream) Dora-Nichov: Sorry! I think the Tabasco sauce went to you. Sorry! (The Chihuahuaborg is still breath fire and make all the Norm-Bots melted, Pandaborg is gonna give those bot for something, he use his claw and crush to Pieces but the Arm is Gonna hit Dora Kid) Perry: DORA KID LOOK OUT!! Dora Kid: Huh? (He saw something on top is was Robot arm and it's gonna hit Him he Scream and Dodge it) Whew! Thank goodness I didn't get hurt, and even though the Cart isn't on fire. (They are fight those Norm-Bots and they are gonna reach to the Exit) Alt-2 Candace: We're almost there, we should hold them- (The bots are hit with lasers, and looks and sees Dora-Med, Phineas, and Noby using the Robot arm as a Laser Cannon.) Alt-2 Isabella: Um, Baljeet can you build those Gadget? Dr Baljeet: Well, I would apparently. (Until then, Dr Achimoff Robots is here they use their Laser Gun on Mine Cart Wheels, and make the Cart slow down and even though their Gadgets even the Robot Arm has fell off the Cart) El-Matadora: No! No! No! Noooo! (They saw all their Gadget even the Robot arm to the pit, they are wondering who did it, and it was Dr Achimoff Robots that did it) Dorapin: (Annoyed) We're really hate his Robots. Alt-2 Candace: Everyone get to over we make the Carts go faster, Hurry! Dr Achimoff Robots: We have to bring to Kids except their Counterparts if we Captured them we will destroy them! (And makes The Doraemons and Their Friends Shock for what they Said, except the 2nd Dimensional Selfs they didn't hear it) Noby: Oh No, did you heard they said, they are gonna hurt! Doraemon: We have to let them escape without us! Sneech: What! No we are gonna escape! Big G: He's right we gonna do that. Dora Kid: We have to! We don't they will hurt them! Dora-Nichov: We have get Captured to them, so your Dimensional Selfs would be save! Baljeet: And we have to do what we can! Phineas: but what about Dr Achimoff? if we get Captured we get hurt him! Ferb: I doesn't matter! We had to do it right now! Dorami: Phineas you need to do your decision, Please! Dora-Med: So what's it gonna, Let Them escape without us, or we should stay with them, Do the right thing! (Phineas look at his Friends and the those robots mean that they want to get Captured, He Alt-2 Candace reach her hands to him) Alt-2 Candace: What are you waiting for come on! (Phineas look at his friend's, and he look at their 2nd Dimensional Pets, so he made his decision) Phineas: You right, we have to let them escape without us! (They nod at Him, Except Big G, Sneech, El-Matadora and Buford they don't like his Decision) Dorami: You Guys leave without us! Alt-2 Candace: What?! (The Resistance even their Pets heard what she said) (Peter pull the Lock and made Cart Dislodge and the Resistance made to the Exit) Alt-2 Phineas: NO!!! Dora Kid: JUST KEEP GOING!! BANG!! (He aim his Air Cannon to Level and then the gate is Close) Dr Baljeet: What are they doing!? Alt-2 Candace: Don't know why they want us to escape without them!? Alt-2 Phineas: But why they do that for? Alt-2 Ferb: Is because those Robots are hurt us. Alt-2 Phineas: How did you know Ferb? Alt-2 Ferb: Because I know you Counterpart decision. Alt-2 Phineas: Oh I see what you mean. (The Resistance even their pets are looking down because their Dimensional Selfs just save them) Alt-2 Buford: Man, I had my heart set on those Nachos. (After that they made it to their Lair and get off the Cart) Alt-2 Candace: Well, we're back everyone, but don't worry about them, I'll save them no matter what! Dr Baljeet: Okay! Let me get those- (Until then they saw the Time Remote and even The Other Dimensinator Gone) The Remote!! They are gone! Alt-2 Isabella: What!! Someone must have took it! But who? (They wondering who took the Remotes, Until Chihuahuaborg just bark at Platyborg, Turtleborg even Pandaborg and they heard his Bark, they look at the note and they who took the Remotes, Perry took the Note and give it to his Owner) Alt-2 Perry: (Chatter) Alt-2 Phineas: Huh, what's this? (He take the Note from His Pet, and then he got so Shock) Um, Guys you better look at this Note. (They all look at the Note and Ferb read it) Alt-2 Ferb: "Dear Resistance me and My Friends are gonna save your Counterparts even ours,We took the Remotes to give it to them and we left to save them. Sighed Noby and his Friends. P.S. We took Candace Gadgets." Alt-2 Candace: What! (Grunt) Why did they have to save them right now! (Sigh) Alright everyone! Let's come up for the Plan to Save them, Now listen up! (They all talking about their Plans, to save Noby and his Friends (2nd Dimension) and now they are gonna be ready to save them, Until then 9 Black Coated Groups are eavesdropping to them and they left The Resistance Lair) To Be Continued Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3